After a show
by yinqueen
Summary: Basado en el encuentro de Hardy Boyz y Dudley Boyz. Hardycest! Sino te gusta, no leas!


Se levantó como pudo del suelo del balcón de las malditas gradas y le pegó un golpe seco y fuerte a los huevos a uno de Dudley Boyz, ya no sabía cual de los dos era, pero a pesar de que sentía que todo rodaba a su alrededor, no podía dejar que aquella mole cayera como un peso muerto sobre su hermano, que estaba postrado en una de aquellas débiles mesas. Cogió una de las sillas plegables y, tras girarle, le pegó un golpe a la cara, cayendo él mismo para atrás. El hombre se tambaleó y se subió al bordillo. Silla en mano se acercó a él y, una vez vio que su hermano había salido de la mesa le dio otro golpe, causando que se cayera de espalda en la mesa para que, seguidamente, Matt colocara una mesa encima de Ray para después colocar a Brother Devon encima.

Subió al bordillo y se quitó la camiseta, oyendo los gritos enardecidos de los fans, principalmente mujeres. Levantó los brazos, los gritos aumentaron y realizó uno de sus movimientos estrella: el Swanton bomb.

Sintió el cuerpo del hombre de color, el crujir de las maderas y el dolor de su espalda.

Luego oyó la campana que finalizaba el combate, los brazos de su hermano sujetándole para que no se cayera, cosa que no pudo evitar porque en un momento que le dejó se tubo que apoyar a una de las vallas, pero le volvió a coger, cargándolo en su hombro, dejándole caer con toda la suavidad que pudo de espaldas al otro lado de una de las vallas, la que daba al ring, luego saltó, lo cogió y lo metió en el ring para luego levantarlo haciendo que uno de los brazos del rubio multicolor rodeara su cuello cuando anunciaron su victoria sobre los Dudley Boyz.

Cuando bajaron del ring, el mayor de los Hardys cargó con el menor hasta llegar al _backstage_, donde sus amigos les recibieron entre aplausos, gritos y abrazos: aquello sí había sido una pelea de verdad. Matt les agradeció a todos antes de desplomarse ante el asombro de todos. Paul y Shawn los cogieron a ambos y se metieron con ellos dentro de uno de las coches para llevarlos al hotel para que descansaran.

Llegaron al hotel pidieron la llave de la habitación de los hermanos y subieron al cuarto para encontrarse en una extraña situación: solo había una cama.

_De matrimonio._

Shawn dejó a Matt en el sofá para llamar recepción y preguntar si había algún error. Resultó ser que no, que los Hardy _siempre_ dormían en habitaciones con cama de matrimonio y eso fue lo que Paul descubrió al llamar a Vince.

-Pues entonces les dejamos ahí y ya, ¿no?- preguntó The game al mayor de los dos.

-Supongo que sí.- dijo cargando a Matt otra vez antes de depositarle a la cama mientras que su compañero hizo lo mismo con el más joven.- Bueno, ya se despertarán, supongo. Tienen suerte de tener el día de mañana libre.- apuntó.

-Y se lo merecen.- finalizó el otro antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta cautelosamente.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos despertó en las siguientes cinco horas y, cuando Jeff lo hizo fue por el frío. Se movió lentamente: le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Se medio incorporó gimiendo de dolor y fue en aquel momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación del hotel. No se preocupó demasiado, alguno de sus compañeros les habría traído. Viró la vista para descubrir a su hermano descansar a su lado.

-Matt…- le zarandeó el hombre suavemente.- Matty…- el de más edad frunció levemente el ceño antes de abrir los ojos.

-Jeff…- murmulló, adolorido.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó incorporándose de golpe, revisando la espalda de su hermano después de tumbarle bocabajo.

-Bueno, siento que una apisonadora me pasó por encima… pero sí, estoy bien.- le sonrió suavemente.- ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Más o menos igual… No te muevas.- como pudo se levantó y fue a buscar los pijamas de dentro del armario para ponérselo primero y seguidamente cambiar a Jeff, que suspiró al sentir la suavidad de las nuevas ropas. Sintió como el en aquel momento rubio cenizo, le metía entre las sábanas y mantas.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó en un susurro al ver que su hermano se dirigía a la puerta.

-A buscarte algo para que comas y a poner la puta calefacción. Esto parece Canadá.- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…- agradeció.

El mayor salió del cuarto, entró a la cocina para sacar pollo de la nevera, puso aceite a calentar al máximo y después fue a poner la calefacción. En Nueva York, en invierno, hacía incluso más frío que en Carolina del Norte. Cuando volvió a la cocina cocinó la carne, una vez lista tomó unos cubiertos, se dirigió al cuarto otra vez, subiéndose a la cama y dándole de comer a Jeff, quien aun tumbado masticaba con lentitud.

-Jeffy.- le llamó mientras le daba otro trozo de carne.

-Dime.- musitó, agotado.

-Gracias.- le acarició la mejilla tiernamente, sonriendo.- Pero la próxima vez… no hagas la Swanton bomb estando como estabas.

-¡No podía dejar que aquella mole de casi ciento-cincuenta quilos te cayera encima!- exclamo levantándose de golpe.- Auch.- se quejó.

-Lo sé… Pero me preocupé.- dejó el plato vacío a un lado y se tumbó al lado de su hermanito.- No pienso levantarme de la cama en todo el día.- suspiró con cansancio.

-Ya somos dos.- como pudo se movió hasta poder apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Matt, cruzando el abdomen con una brazo y entrelazando una de sus piernas con las del mayor.- Te amo, Matty.

-Y yo a ti Jeffro.- se deslizó hasta que pudo besarle los labios con cariño, sonriendo cuando Jeff se pegó un poco más a él.- Buenas noches, baby brother.

-Buenas noches…- susurró, acomodándose mejor sobre su hermano mayor.

Volvieron a caer ambos en un profundo y reparador sueño del que no se levantaron hasta que el insistente sonido del timbre les despertó. Con el ceño fruncido Matt se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué?- gruñó antes de darse cuenta de quienes estaba delante de él.- Oh. Hola Shawn. Hola Paul.- les saludó haciéndose para que entraran.

-Buenos días.- dijo el rubio mayor.- ¿Cómo estáis?

-Hemos estado mejor.- le respondió.- Jeff, levanta tu trasero y ven aquí.- llamó a su hermano quien a regañadientes y lanzando unos cuantos insultos hacia sus contrincantes de la noche pasada se levantó y fue al salón con ellos, trastabillando por estar o bien aun muy adolorido o por estar adormilado a lo que Matt le cogió por las caderas con rapidez.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí.- se sentaron al sofá, al lado de sus dos compañeros. Jeff se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano, ignorando a los otros dos: le habían quitado su calor y él lo quería de vuelta.- ¿Qué pasa?- les preguntó a los dos mayores, quienes les miraban extrañados.

-¿Por qué cogéis siempre habitaciones con camas matrimoniales en lugar de dos camas individuales?- preguntó Paul.

-Cuando vivíamos solos, teníamos una sola cama, así que la compartíamos. Además, no se gasta tanto en calefacción.- explicó Matt mientras jugaba con las hebras multicolor de su hermano.

-Estamos en un hotel, Matt.- observó Triple H.

-Soy yo quien siempre lo pide.- dijo Jeff.- Me gusta dormir con Matty.- sus ojos no mostraban hostilidad, pero claramente le molestaba que indagaran en sus asuntos.- ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No, no. Solo era curiosidad.- contestó Paul.- Os dejamos descansar, os lo habéis merecido.- ambos rubios se levantaron y se despidieron tras palmearles la cabeza.

En cuanto salieron Jeff observó a su hermano desde abajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el mayor de los dos.

-¿Crees que sospechan algo?- inquirió.

-No lo sé, Jeffy. Pero la verdad es que lo dudo. Somos hermanos, así que tampoco creo que les extrañe tanto.- le besó la frente antes de bostezar.- Regresemos a la cama, quiero dormir.

-Ve tú. Tengo hambre.- rezongó mientras se levantaba lentamente, gruñendo cuando se incorporó, sintiendo las manos de su hombre en sus caderas, abrazándole a la vez que se levantaba y pegaba su pecho a su espalda.- ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Ajá.- empezaron a andar, sin romper el contacto en ningún momento y, una vez en la cocina Jeff sacó sus cereales, un bol y la leche para seguidamente sentarse en el regazo de Matt, que simplemente le abrazó.- Pero come rápido que enserio quiero ir a dormir.- le apresuró.

-Hum.- Jeff siempre había comido rápido, pero con tal de satisfacer a su hermano, comió aun más rápido causando que pequeños hilitos de leche cayeron por su mentón.- Joder…

-Mírame.- le pidió a la vez que le cogía el mentón entre dos de sus dedos para poderle girar el rostro.- Eres como un niño, Jeffy.- susurró antes de lamer la leche para terminar en sus labios y besarlo de forma pausada, haciendo danzar sus lenguas.

-Entonces tú eres un pederasta, Matty.- contestó a la vez que se levantaba cogiéndole la mano a su hermano.

Volvieron a la cama y el mayor se acostó abrazándose a su hermanito, reposando su cabeza en su pecho, respirando pausadamente: ya se había adormido.

Jeff, le retiró el pelo de la cara sonriendo tiernamente cuando Matthew dijo su nombre entre murmullos. No pudo evitar que su mente volara al día que se enteró de que su hermano tenía sentimientos no exactamente fraternales hacia él: Matt estaba hablando con Shannon y cuando él iba a entrar al camerino donde los otros dos se encontraban, escuchó salir su nombre salir de los labios de su pariente, por lo que se pegó a la puerta.

-No puedo decirle eso a Jeff…- negó Matt. ¿Decirle qué?

-Matthew…

-¡No! ¿Cómo coño quieres que le diga a mi hermano, _mi hermano_, que le amo más de lo que se supone? ¿Qué quiero tumbarle en una puta cama y hacerle el amor hasta que se desmaye? ¿Qué ya no puedo luchar con él sin excitarme?- gritó, girándose lentamente al oír como la puerta se abría lentamente.- Jeffrey…

No recordaba que le dijo exactamente, solo sabía que le había hecho daño a Matt, mucho, demasiado. Pero lo peor no fue aquello… sino el hecho de que su hermano le seguía tratando y cuidando como si no le hubiese dicho… que le daba asco. Seguían compartiendo cuarto, pero mientras que el mayor dormía profundamente en el sofá todas y cada unas de las noches sin quejarse, sin importar el hecho de haber luchado o estar lesionado, él dormía en la cama, pero nunca podía descansar como debía, ya que la culpa le carcomía.

No se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta que en un combate donde él había salido a duras penas victorioso, Lesnar, quien ni siquiera participaba, empezó a atacarle. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su hermano le estaba defendiendo con uñas y dientes, casi literalmente.

Porque todo el mundo tenía una oportunidad de ganar a White Cheetah, pero ninguno tenía oportunidad alguna contra Matthew Moore Hardy en su papel de hermano mayor.

Observó como casi dejaba inconsciente a Lesnar y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad, todo aquel tiempo, no había rehuyendo a su hermano, había estado rehuyendo a sus propios sentimientos, a sus miedos por temor a perder a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo.

Matt le derrotó con un Twist of Fate realmente duro para ambos. Le dejó en el suelo y salió del ring, sin decir palabra alguna entre el griterío de los fans. Jeff se levantó a toda prisa para dirigirse hacia su hermano, quien estaba por cruzar la puerta hacia el backstage y le abrazó con fuerza, sollozando en su pecho cuando este se volteó.

Era sabido tanto por compañeros como admiradores que algo había separado a los Hardy y que no tenía nada que ver con un storyline, así que ver aquella extraña escena fue aplaudida por todos.

-Jeff, ¿qué haces?- preguntó extrañado, pero feliz.

-Lo siento mucho Matty… No quería hacerte daño, no me das asco, no te odio, lo lamento.- se disculpó, pegándose más a él.- Te amo… te amo.- repitió.

-Vamos.- le cogió por el brazo y se encerró junto con él a su camerino, ese que aun compartían.

Justo cuando la puerta se cerró, Jeff se echó a sus brazos otra vez, rodeando su cuello y llorando a lágrima viva en su pecho.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo… Tenía tanto miedo a perderte por si nos peleábamos que no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos… O quizás sí y solo estaba huyendo de ellos, no lo sé.- le miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando por las lágrimas.- ¿Me podrás perdonar?

-Jeffy… No hay nada que perdonar, nunca estuve enojado contigo. Tenías todo el derecho a decir lo que dijiste.- le acarició su pelo rubio y violeta.

-No, por supuesto que no Matt. Te hice tanto daño, y aun así tú siempre me estuviste cuidando, aun cuando yo te hacía feos y desplantes, tú siempre estabas ahí para mí y yo…- volvió a pegarse más a él, reanudando su llanto.- Lo siento, lo siento, te amo, lo siento…

El hijo mayor de Gilbert le separó de su cuerpo y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Bésame.- le medio pidió, le medio ordenó.

Y sin más tardanza, el menor se acercó a los labios contrario, temblorosamente ya que no quería defraudar a su hermano, y los unió en un tierno contacto, húmedo y salado por las lágrimas. La poderosa mano de su _bubba_ le acarició la nuca y el nacimiento de los cabellos, arrancándole un suave gemido. Justo en aquel momento Shannon irrumpió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe al ver la escena.

-¡Oh joder!- ambos hermanos se separaron y le miraron: el mayor sonriente, el menor sonrojado.- ¿Sabéis qué? No quiero saber nada de esto. Os apoyo y todo eso... pero conmigo no contéis para que me quede a escucharos. O al menos por ahora.- dijo moviendo las manos de forma exagerada.- Ah, Jeff, otra cosa. Ya podrías haberte dado un poco más de prisa, aguantar a tu hermano con problemas amorosos es peor que recibir vuestra Extreme combination completamente seguida.- se quejó antes de salir.

Rió suavemente al recordar la reacción de Matt ante aquel secreto revelado y se pegó más a él, cerrando los ojos para dormir también y dejar descansar todos sus músculos.

-Matty… te amo.- le susurró, besándole la mejilla.

-Yo también… y ya duérmete, que con tanto movimiento me has despertado.- le dijo a la vez que se recostaba sobre su espalda y dejaba que se acostara en su pecho, abrazándole y entrelazando sus piernas.- ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó al notar como estaba realmente helado.

-Un poco.- contestó a la vez que notaba las manos del mayor frotarle la espalda y los brazos para hacerle entrar en calor. Ronroneó suavemente antes de besarle el brazo a su novio-hermano.- Gracias Matty.

-De nada.- le besó la mejilla y se volvió a acomodar, acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

Se volvieron a despertar otra vez por culpa del timbre, que sonaba sin interrupciones. Ambos se despertaron a la vez y fue el mayor quien se puso de pie.

-Sea quien sea, le voy a matar. ¿Acaso voy yo estorbando a los otros?- dijo mientras se sacaba el pijama y se ponía unos tejanos.- ¡Ya va!- gritó, y el sonido cesó.

-Al parecer alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo…- canturreó Jeff a sus espaldas mientras también se vestía.

-Pues sí…- le atrajo hacia él por las caderas y le besó el oído.- Y a ti te tocara sacarme el mal humor de encima, baby brother.

-Y sabes que estaré encantado de hacerlo, bubba.- cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano para poderle besar con ganas, pegándose más a él y separándose de él para poder gemir con fuerza cuando una mano rozó su trasero.

-¡No os atreváis de poneros a follar mientras espero aquí fuera!- Shannon. Se separaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente antes de darle un golpe al más joven en el pecho, que solo se quejó cayéndose al suelo.- ¿Y eso por que fue?

-Por despertarnos.- gruñó Matt a la vez que se tiraba en el sofá, siendo seguido por lo más jóvenes. Jeff se echó a su lado y Shannon a la butaca.- ¿Y bien?- dijo al ver no decía nada.- Como me hayas sacado de la cama para nada…- le amenazó.

-No es eso. Es solo que… Shawn, y Triple H ellos, estaban… en el ascensor… haciendo… ¡Follando coño!

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- preguntó Jeff con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno… por como salieron de acalorados y por las sonrisas tontas.- contestó.- Fue traumatizante. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- preguntó esperanzado de no tener que cruzárselos por el pasillo.

-Solo si quieres traumatizarte aun más.- contestó el rubio cenizo a la vez que se levantaba y besaba a su hermano apasionadamente, arrancándole algunos gemidos.

-¡Joder! Esto es aun peor.- se lamentó a la vez que se levantaba y se iba para volver a entrar.- Creo que… me encerraré en el baño y tomaré una ducha con la radio a todo volumen.- les dijo, gesticulando de una forma algo exagerada, pero los hermanos no parecían haberle oído.

Matt acarició el cuello de Jeffrey con sus dedos, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel.

-Matty… Shannon está… ¡Hn!- realmente el mayor de los Hardy sabía como mantenerle manso: un par de besos en el cuello y el multicolor era como una gelatina.- Matt… Shannon…

-Me da igual. Él lo ha escogido.- le levantó y lo sentó en su regazo para empezar a lamer sus pezones aprovechando el hecho de que ambos estaban medio desnudos.

El menor afianzó sus manos sobre los hombros de White Cheetah, que empezó a chupar sus botones, gimiendo apaciblemente.

-Ya… Déjate de juegos y entra de una vez.- gruñó Jeffrey, acariciando los rizos de su hermano.

-Jeffy…- empezó a hablar.

-Matthew, o te das prisa o me dormiré. Estoy muerto y me duelen todos los músculos.- le miró seriamente y el otro solamente asintió, ofreciéndole tres dedos para que los humedeciera.

-Mandón.- sonrió antes de empezar a masturbarle con lentitud.- Abre la boca Jeffrey.- obedientemente hizo lo mandado.

-¡Oh Matty!- se arqueó cuando le penetró con tres dedos a la vez, cada vez más rápido.- Ahh… Matty… más.- gimió retorciéndose sobre el sofá.- Ya, ya, entra o me correré…- le advirtió.

-Hn.- sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de penetrarle con fuerza, levantando sus caderas mientras que él se puso de rodillas.- ¿Estamos sensibles?

-Pues claro... ¡Mierda!- gimió cuando se empezó a mover.- Hace demasiado que no te sentía tan… adentro.

El de ojos oscuros no contestó, solo empezó a embestirle con más ímpetu, gruñendo a su oído cuando finalmente llegó al orgasmo, derramándose dentro de su tierno hermanito que jadeó ante aquella extraña pero no desconocida sensación de que Matt se corriera antes que él.

-¡Moore!- se corrió sin haber tenido siquiera que masturbarse.- Oh por Dios… eso fue fantástico, bubba.- dijo abrazándose a él, respirando de forma agitada.

-Definitivamente. Quizás un poco demasiado rápido pero… igual de bueno.- le susurró al oído.- Ven, vayamos a la cama.- con cuidado salió de él, sonriendo cuando Jeff suspiró.

Se levantaron y, desnudos se metieron a la cama abrazándose para poder dormir.

-Te amo…- balbuceó, medio recostándose sobre él.

-Yo también, baby brother.- le acarició el pelo antes de acordarse del huésped que tenían en el baño.- ¡Shannon! ¡Vete ya!- le gritó.

El otro salió del baño con cara de trauma y algo más, les miró y habló: -¡Ya era hora joder!- salió corriendo por la puerta, cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Matt se acomodó otra vez en la cama, observando como su hermano dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

-Eres como un ángel, Jeffy.- musitó mientras jugueteaba con las hebras de color.

-Soy, un ángel, Matthew.- le besó el pecho dormido.- Duérmete ya que cuando no has dormido lo suficiente no hay quien te soporte. Solo yo.- cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse, siendo seguido por su hermano pocos segundos después.


End file.
